<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost Avengers: Дивный новый мир by Raznoglazaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932984">Almost Avengers: Дивный новый мир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya'>Raznoglazaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Almost Avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Almost Human (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Detective, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Подарочный фик для прекрасной Mr_Key. Очень AU и по отношению ко "Мстителям", и по отношению к "Почти человеку". Стивен Роджерс выходит из комы и приспосабливается к жизни в 2048 году. Категории "преслэш" тут нет, но это он )</p><p>Боже, как давно это было.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Almost Avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost Avengers: Дивный новый мир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts">Mister_Key</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Назовите свое имя и звание.</p><p>— Капитан Стивен Роджерс.</p><p>— Номер последнего дела, над которым вы работали.</p><p>— Двенадцать тридцать восемь, захват заложников и угроза взрыва.</p><p>— Назовите текущую дату.</p><p>— Я... не уверен. Наверное, сейчас уже октябрь? Две тысячи первый год, — Стив ответил и вопросительно посмотрел на собеседницу, не слишком красивую, но отчего-то привлекательную темноволосую женщину с хитрым, лисьим лицом. Он знал, что ошибся, нужно было только понять, насколько сильно.</p><p>— Есть проблема... — пробормотала женщина, будто и не ему вовсе. — Капитан, вы очень удивитесь, если я скажу, что вы проспали сорок семь лет?</p><p> </p><p>Мгновение Стив был спокоен, а после вдруг нервно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Опять? Это начинает походить на мое хобби...</p><p>— То есть, вы мне верите? — женщина прищурилась, испытующе разглядывая Роджерса. Стоявший за ее спиной угрюмого вида мужчина в незнакомой форме с еще менее знакомыми знаками различия продолжил сверлить Стива взглядом.</p><p>— Я в больнице, так? Большая часть аппаратуры в этой палате мне незнакома. Ваш телефон, если это телефон, выглядит странно и почему-то проецируется прямо из ладони. За окном парк, но разбитый совсем недавно и слишком геометрически правильно, а за парком — какие-то огромные сверкающие здания. Меня удерживает в кресле что-то невидимое, но вполне действенное. Весьма похоже на будущее, как его представляли себе на рубеже веков — силовые поля, встроенные коммуникаторы, дома с солнечными батареями... К тому же, я ведь однажды уже просыпался в чужом времени. Тогда все тоже изменилось, хоть и не... так, — Стив осторожно преодолел упругое сопротивление невидимой силы и обвел пространство вокруг себя плавным жестом.</p><p>— Хм, может, проблемы и нет... — снова обратилась к кому-то невидимому женщина. — Видите ли, мистер Роджерс, мы с вами попали в интересную ситуацию. Вы пролежали в коме...</p><p>— Сорок семь лет, вы говорили. Это странно. Меня должны были отключить уже через пять — у управления просто не хватило бы денег на оплату оборудования... да и не захотел бы, наверное, никто...</p><p>— Вы недооцениваете и собственную значимость, и степень привязанности к вам некоторых людей, — женщина покачала головой. — Вам что-нибудь говорит фамилия «Старк»?</p><p> </p><p>Стив нервно моргнул — первое его нервное действие с момента пробуждения.</p><p>— Конечно. Но... Говард ведь не бессмертный, так? А в две тысячи первом он, хоть и не собирался на тот свет, был уже глубоким стариком...</p><p>— Тем не менее, ваше поддержание... в норме... было оплачено компанией «Старк Индастриз», — женщина помолчала, давая Стиву осознать, потом добавила сочувственным тоном. — Мистер Старк умер тридцать пять лет назад. В оставленном им завещании очень много сказано о вас. Если захотите, я дам вам после ознакомиться с текстом.</p><p> </p><p>Свежеразбуженному Роджерсу явно сделалось грустно, но истерически рыдать или даже просто тяжело вздыхать он не стал, замер, опустив взгляд, на полминуты, потом снова ожил.</p><p>— Захочу. Обязательно.</p><p>— Хорошо, — женщина хрустнула пальцами, потом вдруг экспрессивно хлопнула себя по лбу и досадливо фыркнула.</p><p>— Конечно, я все думаю, что же я забыла! Простите, мистер Роджерс. Я — капитан Сандра Мальдонадо, полицейское управление города. </p><p>— То есть, вы — это я, но через сорок семь лет? — после совсем незаметной паузы спросил Стив, едва заметно улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Куда уж мне. Но да, я занимаю именно эту должность. И хотя формально вы все еще числитесь в штате, боюсь, уступить вам ее не могу уже хотя бы по медицинским причинам. </p><p>— Я и не претендовал, — Стив мотнул головой. Эти самые причины, начиная с частичной атрофии мышц и заканчивая полнейшим незнанием обстановки, промелькнули перед его внутренним взглядом. — Но, раз я все еще числюсь в штате, могу я рассчитывать на возвращение к работе?</p><p>— Только после того, как вы пройдете реабилитацию, — твердо ответила капитан Мальдонадо, и мрачный молчаливый тип за ее спиной кивнул, пошевелившись впервые за весь разговор. </p><p>Стив перевел взгляд на мужчину.</p><p>— Простите, а?..</p><p>— Это МХ, — непонятно ответила Сандра. — Пока просто делайте вид, что его здесь нет. На терапии вам все объяснят.</p><p> </p><p>Названный МХ-ом тип ни словом не возразил, снова принявшись сверлить Стива взглядом. Роджерс чуть пожал плечами и попытался представить, что никого, кроме них с Мальдонадо, в палате нет.</p><p>— Хорошо, я согласен на терапию, — Сандра вызвала свой странный голографический телефон из ладони и что-то на нем набрала, довольно улыбнувшись. — Но сперва скажите... мой напарник?..</p><p>— Мне жаль, — Сандра смотрела действительно сочувственно, насколько позволяли ее холодные, чуть раскосые глаза. — Вам повезло, но ему...</p><p>— Я просто понадеялся, — прошептал Стив, и вот тут его догнали воспоминания, яркие, совсем свежие, и не скажешь, что они провалялись в спецхране сорок семь лет...</p><p>— Рекомендую повысить дозу седативов, — безо всякого выражения сказал МХ, и Сандра ткнула в пульт, выбирая команду. Роджерс перестал биться и выть в силовом поле, обмяк и затих, устало опустив веки. </p><p>— Я вернусь на днях, — пообещала Сандра и вышла, оставляя Стива на попечение медперсонала. — Черт, вот что за судьба у парня, постоянно перескакивать свое время и терять близких?</p><p>— Статистическая вероятность подобных событий... — начал было МХ, и капитан махнула рукой.</p><p>— МХ, замолчи. Это был риторический вопрос. </p><p>**</p><p>В здание управления Стив вошел, чувствуя странный холодок в солнечном сплетении. Высотка из стали и высокопрочного стекла ничем не напоминала его прошлое место работы, да и герб, сияющий на полгорода, был не тот — и все же...</p><p>— Детектив Стивен Роджерс, — представился он охраннику, и тот кивнул на воротца металлоискателя. Пришлось пройти, и, слава богу, ничего в карманах не запищало. Не то чтобы Стиву было что скрывать, или он мечтал протащить в полицию что-нибудь запрещенное — нет. Просто не хотелось в первый же день создавать больше шума, чем нужно.</p><p>— Поднимайтесь на двадцатый, там зарегистрируйтесь, получите жетон, пропуск, оружие и чипы, — проинструктировал охранник и снова уставился в свои многочисленные мониторы.</p><p> </p><p>Что ж... лифт на двадцатый этаж приехал очень быстро, Стив даже не успел порадоваться, что не страдает клаустрофобией, а вид из окон его отдела открывался просто замечательный. </p><p> </p><p>На него вид, судя по пристальному вниманию новых коллег, открывался не хуже.</p><p>— Доброе всем утро. Меня зовут Стивен, и я...</p><p>— ... дважды отморозок, — язвительно закончил кто-то, кого Стив не успел рассмотреть. Ничего, у него было время узнать, кому же он успел настолько насолить, едва появившись на этаже, и пообщаться с ним по душам.</p><p>— Не без этого, — неконфликтно пока отозвался он. — Но вообще-то я собирался сказать, что уже работал в полиции раньше, хотя теперь все изменилось. Надеюсь все же, что смогу быть полезен.</p><p>— Сможете, сможете, — появившаяся будто бы из ниоткуда капитан Мальдонадо цепко ухватила новичка за локоть и потащила к стойке регистрации. Стив чуть удивился — до сих пор он всегда разговаривал с Сандрой сидя и привык считать ее довольно высокой, а оказалось, что она едва до плеча ему достает. Впрочем, рост никогда в полиции особого значения не имел. — Так, хорошо, теперь подпишите здесь... и вот тут... и возьмите акт получения напарника.</p><p> </p><p>Стив чуть поморщился. Он уже знал, что нормальной в этом времени стала связка «человек — андроид» и что МХ-ы были этими самыми андроидами, но совершенно не представлял, как именно будет работать в паре с угрюмым роботом, сверлящим его взглядом. Господи, с роботом, который заменит Баки!</p><p> </p><p>— Это... обязательно? — неуверенно посмотрел он на Сандру. Та неохотно кивнула.</p><p>— Боюсь, что так. Но, возможно, вас порадует тот факт, что ваш напарник не из этой серии. Я, честно говоря, вообще не знаю, можно ли говорить о серии — насколько мне известно, он существует в единственном экземпляре.</p><p>— В смысле? Специально для меня собрали андроида, отличающегося от... этих? — Роджерс осторожно кивнул на ближайшего МХ-а, что тот, к счастью, проигнорировал.</p><p>— Именно. Я же говорила, вы недооцениваете степень привязанности к вам некоторых людей. Когда вы впали в кому и стало очевидно, что вывести вас из нее в ближайшее десятилетие не удастся, мистер Старк решил сделать кое-что про запас. Так сказать, подстелить соломки на случай, если вы проснетесь и вознамеритесь больно падать.</p><p> </p><p>Стив помрачнел, кивнул и взял какой-то гибкий пластиковый прямоугольник, который от соприкосновения с его пальцами тут же превратился в заполненную заявку на андроида. </p><p>— Хм, генетический замок?</p><p>— Вроде того. Потом вам еще вживят чипы, но напарник важнее. Спуститесь на минус второй и найдите там мастера Лома. Вам нужно сопровождение? — Сандра явно намеревалась отправить с ним МХ-а, а этого Стиву совсем не хотелось, так что он заверил капитана в своей способности найти одного человека в глубоком подвале и направился обратно к лифту.</p><p> </p><p>— Ричард, не вздумай к нему цепляться, — ровным голосом велела Сандра, когда новичок скрылся в лифте. — И, прежде чем ты обвинишь меня в фаворитизме: этот парень уникален. Как и вся его ситуация.</p><p>— Угу, уникальная сосулька с уникальным же напарником, собранным уникальным конструктором последних полутора веков, — пробурчал названный Ричардом тип, невысокий, смуглый и явно страдающий парой десятков комплексов по этому поводу. — Скоро плюнуть будет некуда от единственных и неповторимых, а работать кто будет?</p><p>— О, ты хочешь посостязаться с ним в эффективности? Ручаюсь, у тебя будет шанс, — улыбнулась капитан. — Дух соперничества — это хорошо, пока он не переходит в открытую вражду.</p><p>— Я буду с ним состязаться, только если он вообще способен работать, — непримиримо заявил Ричард. — Вы же видели заключение медиков, он пока совсем не в своей тарелке.</p><p>— Вот и помоги ему освоиться, — пожала плечами Сандра. — Кстати, в его способности работать ты тоже скоро убедишься. Думаю, — она вызвала на ладони коммуникатор и бросила взгляд на часы, — где-то к полудню.</p><p>**</p><p>На минус втором этаже было полутемно и играла музыка — знакомая музыка, что несколько приободрило потерявшегося было в новшествах середины века Роджерса.</p><p>— Reach out and touch faith... — промурлыкал себе под нос какой-то тощий длинноволосый субъект, неожиданно напомнивший Стиву его самого образца этак тридцать девятого года — тысяча девятьсот тридцать девятого, конечно, потому что двухтысячные он проспал.</p><p>— Your own personal Jesus... — подпел Стив, который тоже любил Депеш Мод — вернее, полюбил, когда проснулся в прекрасные послевоенные годы и стал жадно наверстывать упущенное. Говард смеялся, говоря, что он вечно предпочитает всякое старье, но, видимо, электронная музыка пережила ехидство мистера Старка.</p><p>— Ой. А, да. Заходите... ммм... капитан? — полувопросительно закончил субъект, отодвигая с лица сложную конструкцию из фонарика и целой грозди увеличительных стекол.</p><p>— Просто детектив, — разрешил его внутренние страдания Роджерс. — У меня тут вот это, — он с хрустом встряхнул испещренный буквами пластик, — и, если вы — мастер Лом, то это к вам.</p><p>— Я да, я Лом, только зовите меня Руди, — мастер чуть суетливым движением отодвинул от себя по столу что-то, изрядно напоминающее миниатюрную наковальню, на которой сидела...</p><p>— Бабочка? — удивился Стив. </p><p>— Это дрон слежения, — отчего-то покраснел до корней волос Руди.</p><p>— Это бабочка, — упрямо повторил Стив. — Синяя. Красивая.</p><p>— Ну... не все же заниматься этим, — мастер обвел жестом помещение, в разных углах которого громоздились ящики с руками, ногами и головами. Выглядело все это жутковато, но терпимо — без пятен крови-то. </p><p>— Понимаю. Я в свободное время рисую, — сознался Стив и заметил, что Руди явно стало легче, в том числе и дышать. «Тоже астматик, что ли?» — заинтересовался Стив, но вслух спрашивать не стал, только протянул новому знакомому заявку.</p><p>— Ага. Да, ясно. Сейчас... Он тут у нас давно висит, его надо переложить на стол для настройки... — забормотал Руди, отходя куда-то в дальний конец своего подвала, где на крюках, похожих на мясницкие, висело что-то, обернутое в матовый пластик. Мастер стал ворошить висящие предметы с такой легкостью, будто рубашки в шкафу сортировал, и, наконец, нашел нужный кокон.</p><p>— Вот. Помогите, если вам не трудно, он весит больше меня...</p><p> </p><p>Больше Руди весить было нетрудно, с этим без сложностей справилась бы швабра, зонтик или пара котят. Стив осторожно придержал шуршащий пластик, обхватил его, чувствуя под руками что-то довольно твердое, и, приподняв, перенес на стол. Стол был очень похож на те, что стоят в морге, и вызывал в отмороженном мозге только одно прилагательное — «секционный».</p><p> </p><p>— Да, спасибо... Сейчас мы его распакуем... — Руди явно говорил сам с собой, не обращая больше особого внимания на визитера. Он нащупал в пластике шов и провел по нему рукой, заставив разойтись. — Вот. Любуйтесь и знакомьтесь: Стивен — Энтони. Энтони — Стив. </p><p> </p><p>В пластике, казалось, спал какой-то вполне человеческого вида тип. Темноволосый, довольно смуглый в сравнении с самим Стивом или тем же Руди, похожим на подвальный цветок, полупрозрачный и чахлый. Чуть встрепанные волосы, аккуратная бородка, мимические морщины, ясно говорящие о том, что владелец часто улыбается и вообще только и делает, что корчит рожи...</p><p>— Это точно андроид? Он не похож...</p><p>— На МХ-ов? — чуть пренебрежительно закончил Руди. — Конечно. Если вам будут понятнее такие сравнения, МХ-ы — это конвейерные Форды Фокусы. А он — вроде розового Кадиллака Элвиса.</p><p>— Такой же незаметный и полезный в быту? — не удержался от смешка Стив.</p><p>— Это вы уже сами определите, — ушел от ответа Руди. — Вот, держите, — он протянул детективу что-то, похожее на высокотехнологичный лом. — Коснитесь этим его уха.</p><p>— Это что, жезл управления големом? </p><p>— Вроде того. Только не надо писать у Энтони на лбу никаких слов, святых или не очень, — серьезно предостерег Руди и подождал, пока Стив прикоснется устройством к уху андроида. Тот немедленно открыл глаза, хватанул губами воздух и стал осматриваться, выражением лица крайне напоминая проснувшегося в незнакомом месте человека.</p><p> </p><p>Довольно скоро андроид сфокусировал глаза на Стиве и немного просветлел взглядом — в прямом смысле просветлел: карие изначально радужки вдруг засветились изнутри неверным синим огнем.</p><p>— Капитан Роджерс, — с улыбкой констатировал андроид. — Рад познакомиться. Приятно наконец-то встретить персонифицированный смысл жизни.</p><p>— Эмм... Доброе утро, — ничего умнее Стив не придумал. — Мастер Лом уже сказал мне, что вас зовут Энтони...</p><p>— Тони. И «тебя». Будешь выкать — буду постоянно говорить механическим голосом и наводить ужас пустым взглядом, — заявил андроид, свешивая ноги со стола. Стив немедленно закатил глаза — все-таки личность создателя явно накладывала отпечаток на его творения, а это конкретное творение очень напоминало Говарда, даже внешне. Руди же смотрел на пробужденного андроида с восторгом, как на ожившую внезапно античную статую или заговорившую Джоконду.</p><p>— Ладно... Тони. Мы теперь, вроде как, напарники. </p><p>— А, ладно. Сейчас, я накачаю из сети полезных обновлений за последние сорок лет — и можем приступать, — легкомысленно пожал плечами андроид. </p><p>— Боюсь, это невозможно, — покачал головой Руди. — У меня тут, — он потряс листом с заявкой, — есть несколько четких указаний, одно из которых сформулировано как «Не давать доступа ко всем файлам единовременно». </p><p>— Но тогда в чем смысл? — нахмурился Тони, подтвердив вывод Стива о живой мимике. — Какой от меня толк как от полицейского-напарника, если я ничего не знаю?</p><p>— Думаю, тут дело не в том, чтобы ты что-то знал, а в том, чтобы вы с мистером Роджерсом привыкали к настоящему одновременно, — предположил Руди. — А вообще, спросите у капитана Мальдонадо, это ведь она такое придумала.</p><p>— Обязательно, — пообещал Стив. — Ну что, идем? Нам еще обещали какие-то чипы...</p><p>— А, будут тыкать следящие устройства под кожу, — скривился Тони. — Всю жизнь мечтал. Впрочем, ладно, идем.</p><p>Он вдруг засиял, уже не одними только глазами, но всем лицом. Выглядело это красиво, хоть и несколько пугающе, а длилось недолго: андроид погасил огни и уставился на Руди обиженно. Тот только руками развел:</p><p>— Прости, у меня есть приказ. Твой выход в сеть заблокирован. Но это даже хорошо, поверь мне. Вся информация за последние сорок лет могла бы тебя шокировать.</p><p>— Известие о том, что на Земле наступил мир, процветание и всеобщее равенство могло бы меня шокировать, а остальное — вряд ли, — фыркнул Тони, но попытки достучаться до сети оставил, судя по отсутствию иллюминации.</p><p>— Идем, — повторил Стив и осторожно взял напарника за руку повыше локтя. Ничего, теплая и совсем как человеческая... — Нас, наверное, ждет какое-нибудь дело.</p><p>— Угу. Но сначала мне надо переодеться. Что это вообще за унылая арестантская роба? — немедленно вознегодовал андроид к вящему раздражению Роджерса и восторгу Лома.</p><p>**</p><p>Вживление чипов оказалось неприятной, но не слишком долгой и болезненной процедурой, так что обратно в отдел свежесостыкованные напарники вошли довольно скоро, одинаково потирая затылки и морщась.</p><p>А потом Стив подумал, что, наверное, сглазил, размышляя о прекрасном виде из окна, потому что в здании завыли легионы специально обученных демонов, а окна вдруг быстро оказались заслонены прочными металлическими ставнями. Разумеется, тут же стало темно, потому что энергоснабжение отказало, и, разумеется, аварийное освещение включилось только спустя полминуты. Как ни странно, Стив за это время успел совсем успокоиться: бардак во все времена был одинаков, и это вселяло надежду.</p><p>— Что случилось? — с любопытством спросил Тони, крутя головой и осматриваясь. </p><p>— Судя по тому, что наш этаж изолирован, какая-то внутренняя неприятность, — чуть напряженным голосом ответила красивая девушка, до того разглядывавшая что-то на стенде с фотографиями. — Валери Стал, специалист по поведенческому анализу.</p><p>— Энтони Старк, единственный и неповторимый андроид своей серии, — представился Тони, вызвав на лице Валери улыбку. </p><p>Впрочем, улыбка быстро погасла, когда детектив Ричард Пол, не ставший с утра нисколько добрее или доверчивее, поперхнулся множеством гневных слов и подошел поближе.</p><p>— Это с какого перепугу теперь у андроида вместо номера фамилия создателя? — громко вопросил он.</p><p>— Трудно сказать, — пожал плечами Тони. — Говард относился ко мне как к сыну и обращался со мной соответственно. Так что я не считаю зазорным носить его фамилию, — тут Стив издал нервный смешок. Ну, точно: его напарник пошел в Говарда всем, чем мог. Даже это его прекрасное хамски-снисходительное «не считаю зазорным» будто явилось из военного прошлого и сделало книксен. — И да, прежде чем вы успеете сформулировать еще хоть что-то: меня, пусть я и синтетик, создал величайший конструктор эпохи. А вы чем можете похвастаться?</p><p>— Тони, прекрати, пожалуйста, мы и без того достаточно сильно отличаемся, — попросил Стив, и низкорослый полицейский перевел свирепый взгляд на него.</p><p>— Велите своему синтетику молчать, — потребовал он.</p><p>— Синтетик, молчи, — послушно велел Стив.</p><p>— Разбежался. Может, мне еще этому типу ботинки почистить и ходули подать? — Тони фыркнул и демонстративно сложил руки на груди. Ричард заскрежетал зубами — видимо, он болезненно воспринимал все намеки на свой рост.</p><p>— Сами видите, это несколько... не работает, — пожал плечами Стив и протянул руку для пожатия. — Стивен Роджерс. </p><p>— Ричард Пол, — вынужден был представиться недовольный коллега, пожимая протянутую руку. — Лучше бы вам завести МХ-а.</p><p>— Лучше бы вам, детектив, завести сексбота и не компостировать окружающим мозги, — в тон отозвался Тони, который явно каким-то способом добрался-таки до запретной пока сети и радостно в ней рылся, озаряя лицо светом причудливых завитков на висках. </p><p>— Простите его, он проспал сорок лет и не мог получить обновления, — почти наугад сказал Стив, но, как ни странно, такое объяснение полицейского вполне устроило: он что-то недовольно пробурчал, но кивнул. — Не расскажете, в чем дело и почему мы теперь не видим неба? — спросил Роджерс, ухитряясь поглядеть одновременно на Валери и Ричарда.</p><p>— Трудно сказать, — начала Валери. — На моей памяти тревоги с полной изоляцией не случалось. Обычно она объявляется, только если в самом управлении совершено какое-то преступление, и требуется внутреннее расследование.</p><p>— Угу, только по протоколу изолируется все здание, а не один этаж, — добавил Ричард.</p><p>— Возможно, место преступления локализовано именно на нашем этаже? — предположил Стив, нелогично радуясь: он вообще любил сложные ситуации, потому что знал, как себя в них вести.</p><p>— Точно, — согласился Тони, погасив лицо. — Кажется, нас зовет капитан Мальдонадо. Наверное, ей есть, что сказать...</p><p> </p><p>Сандре действительно было, что сказать.</p><p>— Несколько минут назад из нашего хранилища, — Стив понятия не имел, что за «наше хранилище», но остальные, судя по лицам, знали, где оно, — неким лицом была похищена важная вещь. Служба безопасности считает, что возможности вынести ее за пределы нашего отдела у преступника не было, так что этаж изолирован до тех пор, пока виновный не будет найден, а вещь — возвращена в хранилище.</p><p>— Прекрасно, — фыркнул Тони. — «В некотором часу некоторый человек спер некоторый предмет. Найдите его и верните в некоторое место».</p><p>— Именно так, Тони, — подтвердила Сандра, переведя холодный взгляд персонально на андроида. — Любой, находящийся на этом этаже, может быть преступником — кроме вас с мистером Роджерсом, поскольку в момент совершения преступления вы были на минус втором этаже. Вам и расследовать. </p><p>— Простите, а нельзя ли узнать, что это за предмет? — кротко спросил Стив, подозревая, что вся ситуация устроена исключительно затем, чтобы проверить его профпригодность, но не собираясь саботировать внутреннее расследование: в конце концов, это было что-то вроде экзамена, а экзамены Стив привык сдавать честно. </p><p>— Нет. Я не стану озвучивать эту информацию, чтобы не давать злоумышленнику возможность воспользоваться ей и ввести вас в заблуждение, — отрезала Сандра. — В хранилище есть опись. Вам придется сравнить имеющиеся в нем предметы с нею.</p><p>— Но это же займет сутки! — ужаснулся Роджерс.</p><p>— У вас есть напарник, помните? Он прекрасно умеет обрабатывать огромные массивы информации быстро.</p><p>— А я не хочу, — заявил Тони. — Могу, но не хочу. Я вообще не вижу себя в полиции, тем более обрабатывающим огромные массивы бесполезной информации, — андроид скрестил руки на груди и замер в позе «Я — памятник себе», показывая, что заставить его нельзя.</p><p>— Это нормально, — неожиданно спокойно ответил Стив. — Я тоже не видел себя в полиции. А потом мне предложили подумать и решить, где применить свои умения и склонности. И я применил их именно здесь — не потому, что мне хотелось быть полицейским, нет. Просто это было то, что я умел — а подходящей моим навыкам войны, к счастью, все не было. Подумай теперь и ты.</p><p>— Говоришь как мой отец, — буркнул Тони, и впрямь задумываясь, кажется.</p><p>— Ну, так это он и говорил, — Стив довольно легко смог принять тот факт, что андроид считал себя сыном Говарда: в конце концов, Говард и в самом деле отечески относился к своим изобретениям, так почему бы живому роботу не быть его сыном? Таким себе Пиноккио, только не из дерева, а из железа... стали... из чего там сделаны андроиды? — Только давно. В девяностых.</p><p>— Это когда ты в первый раз проснулся? — уточнил Тони, что-то раскладывая в голове по полочкам. — Веселое было время, должно быть.</p><p>— Ну... так, — пожал плечами Стив. — Зато много сериалов про животных показывали. Так ты поможешь с описью?</p><p>— Конечно, — пожал плечами Тони. — Будто у меня есть выбор. Все равно отсюда никто не выйдет, пока ты не решишь, кто мафия.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ну, мафия, — повторил Тони. — Да ладно. Неужели в твоем замшелом прошлом никто не играл в мафию? Город засыпает, просыпается мафия и убивает мирного жителя. Потом город просыпается и долго обсуждает, кто именно из числа горожан мафия и кого по такому случаю надо тоже убить. Вот увидишь, сейчас именно это и начнется. Обожаю словесно-логические игры в реальности! — андроид только что руки не потирал. Стив покачал головой, спросил у Сандры, где же находится это самое хранилище, и отправился туда, сопровождаемый роботом и его рассказами о таких чудных персонажах, как проститутки, комиссары, маньяки и воскрешающие монашки. Вот они отчего-то особенно радовали Тони.</p><p>**</p><p>В хранилище Тони резко замолчал и сделал серьезное лицо, принявшись оглядываться.</p><p>— Ну что, начнем? Я буду называть предмет из описи, а ты — находить его? — предложил Стив, предчувствуя долгий монотонный труд.</p><p>— Нет, вот как раз игры, класса «найди в захламленном чулане велосипед, ведро и меч» я никогда не любил, — буркнул андроид. — Дай опись, я ее в себя загружу, а потом просто просканирую помещение на предмет недостающей вещи.</p><p>Стив протянул Тони гибкий лист, но считать с него буквы андроид не успел: они исчезли, и опись снова сделалась просто прямоугольником прозрачного пластика.</p><p>— Ну да, я не живой и у меня нет генетических образцов для твоего замка, тупая ты хреновина, но это же не повод! — вознегодовал Тони, протягивая лист обратно. Стив только вздохнул, подхватил его осторожно за края и расположил у напарника перед лицом.</p><p>— Так нормально, читается?</p><p>— Угу... Промотай теперь ниже.</p><p> </p><p>Не без заминок, но Тони все-таки удалось получить полный список вещей, хранившихся в комнате, и даже узнать, зачем.</p><p>— Отдел, кроме текущей работы, еще регулярно пытается расковырять какие-нибудь незакрытые старые дела. Тогда из главного хранилища сюда поднимают нужные улики, а по завершении работы отправляют обратно. Просто чтобы не носиться каждый раз по двадцать с лишним этажей ради одной обгоревшей дверной ручки.</p><p>— Разумно, — кивнул Стив. — Итак, что пропало?</p><p>— Ну, давай посмотрим... — Тони обвел помещение взглядом, медленно поворачивая голову и давая Стиву насладиться переливами узоров на лице и сиянием глаз. Кажется, такой иллюминацией сопровождалось подключение к сети и вообще любая попытка обработать большое количество информации разом. — Ага. Прекрасно. Вот в этом ящике, кроме всего прочего, должна лежать такая маленькая штука... короче, выглядит она почти как авторучка, очень тяжелая, а по сути, представляет собой самонаводящуюся ракету среднего радиуса действия. Всяким террористам можно было бы забыть о смертниках-подрывниках, получи они такую и скопируй технологию.</p><p> </p><p>Стив помрачнел и кивнул. Не то чтобы он когда-то любил террористов, но с момента нового пробуждения он испытывал к ним особенно сильное отвращение.</p><p> </p><p>— Давай думать, — тем временем, предложил Тони, отодвинув какие-то коробки и усевшись на край стола. — Понятное дело, вся эта история затеяна только чтобы проверить тебя на способность работать, отдельно или в команде. </p><p>— Мне вообще начинает казаться, что люди андроидам-полицейским не нужны, — сознался Стив, понимая, что у него самого на обработку такого количества информации ушел бы день — и хорошо еще, если один. — Тут тебя впору проверять.</p><p>— А чего меня проверять? Я же напарник, делаю, что скажут, с предложениями не лезу, — удивленно отозвался андроид.</p><p>— Кстати, а они у тебя есть? Предложения, в смысле?</p><p>— Ну, раз ты спрашиваешь... Я бы сказал, что это Ричард спер ракету. Ты ему не нравишься, и он хочет осложнить тебе жизнь.</p><p>— Да я от него тоже не в восторге, но это не повод назначать его преступником, — возразил Стив. — И кстати, что я ему сделал, почему он с порога так реагирует?</p><p>— Ну как тебе сказать, — склонив голову на бок, протянул Тони. — Он мелкий, похожий на обезьянку и не пользующийся особой популярностью у женщин тип средних лет. Тут появляешься ты: антикварный полицейский в прекрасной сохранности, метр девяносто ростом, состоящий из девяноста килограммов совершенства, голубых глаз и легкого такого обещания улучшить генофонд загнивающего будущего, если понадобится... С чего бы, в самом деле, ему тебя не любить? Не делай такое лицо. Ты ведь привык к тому, что ты — такой, а другим требуется время, чтобы принять тот факт, что одним все, вроде красоты, здоровья, молодости и уникального андроида, а другим ничего.</p><p>— Вот теперь мне его даже жаль, — вздохнул Стив. — И, тем не менее, это не он. Не знаю, как там в твоей «Мафии», но в детективах самый несимпатичный и подозрительный тип, как правило, невиновен. А раз это дело срежиссировано, оно, скорее всего, следует канону детектива.</p><p>— Ага, то есть, грубо говоря, «преступником не может быть китаец», — подхватил Тони. — Тогда это Валери. Просто потому, что она тебе нравится и тебе не захочется на нее думать.</p><p>— Это прекрасно, конечно, но это не она. Над какими делами с уликами, да еще и настолько серьезными, может работать специалист по поведенческому анализу? </p><p>— А просто зайти в хранилище и взять нужное она не могла?</p><p>— Сам посуди: даже ты, при том, что робот-полицейский, не смог взять лист, предназначенный мне. Ручаюсь, тут тоже генетический замок, и открывается он только тем, улики по чьим делам тут лежат.</p><p> </p><p>Тони уставился на дверь, сканируя.</p><p>— Ты прав, — недовольным тоном согласился он. — Тебе дали временный допуск... Хм, но мне-то нет! А я все равно здесь!</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, она пришла за компанию с кем-то?</p><p>— Хочу. И еще хочу сказать, что кражу мог совершить любой из этих жутких МХ-ов.</p><p>— Нет, — отмахнулся Стив. — МХ-ы не способны на кражу, мне про это сто раз повторили на терапии, чтобы я их не боялся и не подозревал во всем подряд. Они не способны на кражу, убийство и все такое.</p><p>— А если их кто-нибудь взломал? — не сдавался Тони.</p><p>— А тогда вспоминай правила детектива. У нас на этаже есть десять человек, из которых мы пока знакомы только с тремя, и штук пятьдесят абсолютно одинаковых МХ-ов. </p><p>— Да уж, полные близнецы не могут участвовать в сюжете, — тоскливо подтвердил Тони. — Так что, идем знакомиться с остальными семью подозреваемыми?</p><p>— Думаю, не нужно, — Стив покачал головой и тронул андроида за плечо. — Слезай, пойдем, поговорим с капитаном.</p><p>— Ну да, а то она решит, что мы в первый день забили на их дурацкую проверку и решили пообжиматься в кладовке для швабр, — пробурчал Тони к вящему смущению напарника.</p><p>**</p><p>— Как ваши успехи, господа? — поинтересовалась Сандра, когда Стив и Тони явились в ее кабинет. Стены кабинета были прозрачными, так что остальные узники этажа смотрели сквозь них с большим интересом, как в аквариум с диковинными рыбами.</p><p>— Кажется, неплохо, — вежливо ответил Стив. — Капитан, у вас на столе стоит коробка с уликами по делу, над которым вы работаете. Не возражаете, если мы в нее заглянем?</p><p> </p><p>Мальдонадо кивнула и откинулась в кресле, скрестив руки на груди. Тони немедленно полез под крышку и принялся комментировать:</p><p>— Генетическая бомба с дефектом... маска-вспышка... еще маска-вспышка... какие-то образцы тканей... О, вы раскопали то дело о сексботах двухлетней давности! — он удивленно-радостно взглянул на Сандру, и та скривилась, поняв, что андроид, вопреки запрету, как-то пробрался в сеть. — Круто, может, хоть теперь станет ясно, зачем с них сдирали кожу... Кстати, а зачем вам самонаводящаяся ракета, капитан? — Тони осторожно, двумя пальцами выудил из коробки искомое, продемонстрировал благодарным зрителям и так же осторожно положил на стол.</p><p>— Это муляж, — отозвалась Сандра. — Вернее, это настоящая ракета, но без сердечника, можете убедиться. Боевая так и лежит в главном хранилище. Ну что, Ричард, убедился? Ни предрассудки, ни авторитеты на этих господ не действуют. А ведь подозреваю, что им ужасно хотелось свалить все на тебя.</p><p>— На МХ-ов больше, если честно, — сознался Стив, чуточку улыбаясь. Проверка действительно оказалась проверкой и уже закончилась.</p><p>— Ясное дело, у них такой взгляд, что мне самой регулярно хочется на них что-нибудь свалить. Например, рояль, — шепотом отозвалась Сандра. — Кстати, не хотите поделиться ходом рассуждений?</p><p>— Да было бы чем... Преступник обычно тот, кого мы знаем с самого начала, на кого трудно подумать и у кого, казалось бы, нет мотивов. Благородный дворецкий или там капитан полиции, — заулыбался Стив чуть шире. — Это точно не тот, на кого падает первое подозрение, не китаец, не близнецы и не сам ведущий расследование, либо его напарник. И это почти никогда не прекрасная дама, — Стив чуть поклонился в сторону Валери.</p><p>— Железная логика, — фыркнул Ричард. — Я понимаю, что сейчас она сработала, но вы-то не в детективе!</p><p>— Нет, он не в детективе, — согласился Тони. — Он сам детектив. И как-нибудь уж разберется без ваших советов.</p><p>— А ты? — вдруг уточнила Валери, которой явно спецдиплом не давал покоя, заставляя пытаться анализировать поведение странного андроида.</p><p>— Что — «я»? Я тоже обойдусь без его советов, — недоумевающее поднял брови Тони. </p><p>— Я не о том. Он — детектив, а ты?</p><p>— А я его напарник. Такая уж у меня специализация, — развел андроид руками. — Я с тем же успехом могу быть напарником пекаря, киллера и порноактера... вот последнее было бы особенно интересно, но, если то, что отец рассказал мне о моральном облике этого типа, правда, то мне не светит, — Тони сделал огорченное лицо, Стив чуть порозовел и глянул на него искоса. «Прекрати нести чушь», — одними губами проговорил он. — «Или хоть делай это не при людях».</p><p>— Ну вот, я же говорил? — тут же заявил Тони. — В любом случае, пока он детектив, я буду ошиваться тут, поблизости, дразнить МХ-ов, и вообще всех окружающих, и всячески деструктивно развлекаться.</p><p>Валери заулыбалась этой реплике так, будто намеревалась вставить ее в грядущую докторскую диссертацию о поведении внесерийных андроидов.</p><p> </p><p>— Только попробуй сотворить тут что-нибудь деструктивное, — сурово отозвалась Сандра. — Ладно, капитан, надеюсь, вы нам простите эту маленькую проверку.</p><p>— Ничего, это было даже забавно. Такой короткий и очень герметичный детектив, — Стив и в самом деле не сердился. — Только, если можно, верните, пожалуйста, вид из окна. Я еще не успел к нему привыкнуть и перестать замечать.</p><p> </p><p>Капитан улыбнулась, нажала на какую-то кнопку на обратной стороне столешницы, и зловещие металлические ставни поползли вверх. </p><p>— Вернемся к делам. Стив, вам нужно где-то жить. Пока вы не обзавелись своим домом, управление предоставит вам ведомственную квартиру. Там тесновато, конечно, но...</p><p>— Я неприхотлив, — мотнул головой Роджерс. — Спасибо. А что с ним? — он кивнул на Тони, уже прилипшего носом к стеклу и разглядывающего город.</p><p>— Он будет ждать вас в управлении. На минус первом у нас зарядные ячейки МХ-ов, думаю, он там тоже поместится.</p><p>— Что? — мгновенно отлип от окна андроид. — Я не хочу жить с МХ-ами, они ужасные! Они огромные, злые, светятся красным, ненавидят меня, и с ними даже помериться нельзя!</p><p>— Подозреваю, последнее тебя особенно огорчает, — фыркнула Сандра, ничуть не расчувствовавшись. — Тебе не нужно с ними жить, устраивать очередность походов в душ или пользования туалетом. Ты просто будешь заряжаться в том же помещении.</p><p>— Да не нужно мне заряжаться! — возопил Тони. — В меня встроен автономный источник питания, я без подзарядки могу до тепловой смерти вселенной дожить!</p><p>— Как это? — удивилась Сандра, которая была не в курсе таких подробностей. Руди, конечно, был, но не то чтобы он часто поднимался из своего подвала с целью поделиться с коллегами своими ошеломляющими открытиями.</p><p> </p><p>Андроид задрал на себе футболку, обнажив абсолютно человеческого вида грудь, потом вдруг нажал хитро под ключицами и на стыке ребер, заставляя грудную пластину отделиться, и продемонстрировал что-то круглое, сияющее той же безумной синевой, что его глаза и виски.</p><p> </p><p>— Ой. Я знаю, что это, — вдруг понял Стив. — Я видел такой у Говарда, только он был огромной, с дом размером. Это реактор холодного ядерного синтеза, так?</p><p>— Ага. Отец довел его до ума и несколько... отмасштабировал. Я уже могу все прятать, или мне тут так и стоять с распахнутым сердцем, пока все налюбуются?</p><p>— Прячь, конечно... — Стив задумался и неуверенно посмотрел на Мальдонадо. — Слушайте, он, конечно, странный и несколько железный, но вполне человек, особенно в сравнении с МХ-ами. Нельзя его отправлять к ним, тем более, если это еще и абсолютно бесполезно. Он в депрессию впадет, или что там случается, когда человека отторгает коллектив, в котором он вынужден находиться?</p><p>— Я не железный, я титановый, — буркнул Тони, прилаживая панель на место. — И это коллектив впадет в депрессию, если будет вынужден постоянно находиться в одном помещении со мной.</p><p>— Роджерс, вы что, хотите забрать его домой? — Сандра потерла виски. — Вообще-то, не положено... Он ведь, вроде как, имущество управления...</p><p>— Ничего подобного, — ехидно заулыбался Тони, одергивая футболку, — я — свое собственное имущество, вот хоть в завещание отца на эту тему загляните... хотя, конечно, этот талмуд так просто не прочтешь, Говард его писал последние пять лет. </p><p>— Он что, знал, когда умрет, и готовился? — тихо спросил Стив.</p><p>— А как же. Он бы и до второго твоего пришествия дотянул, но решил не становиться совсем уж киборгом. Так что возложил эту почетную миссию на меня, а сам отправился... ну, куда там отправляются гении-атеисты, короче. Не переживай, у него была долгая и интересная жизнь, в которой временами был ты. Не худший вариант, правда. </p><p>— Да уж... — Стив неопределенно покивал, потом снова уставился на начальство. — Так можно нам поселиться вместе?</p><p>— Да селитесь, — махнула рукой Сандра. — Только учтите: достанет он вас — ко мне жаловаться не приходите.</p><p>— Меня трудно достать, правда, — довольно заулыбался Стив.</p><p>— Ага. Я уже проверил. Кстати, капитан, я забыл сказать: вы — мафия! — довольно заявил Тони, сияя лицом. </p><p>— Так, забирайте свои ключи и выметайтесь! Завтра в девять чтобы были здесь! — Сандра уже не знала, смеяться ей или плакать, так что просто подтолкнула к Роджерсу по столу обычный металлический ключ, ключ-карту и мини-карту с отмеченным адресом.</p><p>**</p><p>— Тут тесно, как в гробу, но зато нет МХ-ов, — довольно заявил Тони, переступив порог. — И я, честно говоря, удивлен, что ты решил забрать меня из этого замка ужасов.</p><p>— Но не оставлять же было тебе на растерзание несчастных МХ-ов? — усмехнулся Стив. Вообще-то, предполагалось, что он начнет распаковывать сумки, но сумок-то и не было. Вообще ничего не было, кроме андроида, пистолета и новых документов. Особенно не было денег, но их отсутствие Стив пока особо не ощущал.</p><p> </p><p>В отличие от Тони.</p><p> </p><p>— Нам нужна новая одежда, обувь...</p><p>— И мотоцикл? — усмехнулся Роджерс, обследуя кухонный закуток.</p><p>— Было бы неплохо, но лучше, конечно, машина. Ты, разумеется, забыл спросить о главном: когда в этом чудо-заведении выдают зарплату, и какого она размера. Ладно, надо что-то придумывать... </p><p>Тони уселся на подоконник, засиял лицом, пробормотал что-то на тему паршивого коннекта и надолго выпал из реальности. Стив успел сходить в душ, вернуться оттуда, обсохнуть и заскучать, а андроид все изображал дискотечную подсветку кухни.</p><p>— Готово, — вдруг заявил он. — Можешь звонить куда-нибудь и заказывать всякие нужные вещи. На машину пока не хватит, но на еду, одежду и прочую муть — вполне.</p><p>— Ты что успел сотворить? — тут же напрягся Роджерс, понимая, что жить рядом с вечно активным андроидом работы Старка — это как устроиться на отдых между вулканом и муравейником, покоя не жди.</p><p>— Ничего незаконного, не бойся. Я играл в покер. Там при регистрации в руме тебе дают для заманивания пятьдесят виртуальных долларов, ну вот с них и начал. Кстати, настрой спам-фильтр: тебе теперь с этого сайта постоянно будут сыпаться всякие предложения. Просто, своего айди у меня нет, пришлось регистрироваться под твоим,- андроид пожал плечами и спрыгнул с подоконника. — Не стой столбом, сделай что-нибудь со свалившимися на тебя деньгами. Например, закажи мне нормальную футболку, я не хочу, чтобы у меня на груди было написано мое имя, и каждый придурок мог его прочесть...</p><p>— Тони, — неожиданно отстраненным и спокойным голосом позвал Стив, и андроид замолчал на середине фразы. — Знаешь, вот теперь я верю, кажется, что действительно проснулся.</p><p>— А то как же, — хихикнул Тони, — не бойся, твой спящий разум не способен породить такое совершенство, как я. Закажи мне еще кеды. Какого-нибудь вырвиглазного цвета...</p><p>— Ты будешь ходить на работу в полицию в вырвиглазных кедах?</p><p>— Почему нет? Ну, хочешь, и ты ходи...</p><p>— Ты невозможен.</p><p>— Да. Но вот я есть. И, кстати, капитан тебе уже поведала, что у них в больнице не только ты валялся с давних пор?</p><p>— Что? Неужели... Но ведь она сказала...</p><p>— Она сказала, что он умер? — прищурился андроид.</p><p>— Нет, что ей жаль.</p><p>— Конечно, ей жаль! Баки не приходит в себя, а, вдобавок, ему оторвало руку! — фыркнул Тони. — Но это ерунда, правда. Ему уже заказали протез, и он очень милый. Как по мне, так в сто раз милее самого Баки, но это дело вкуса. </p><p>— Почему она мне не сказала?</p><p>— Слишком много новостей в один день. Кстати, мне тоже нельзя было про это говорить, но я забыл об этом, — Тони пожал плечами и сочувственно погладил Стива по спине. — Ну, откуда такое лицо, будто тебя пристрелили? Он живой и когда-нибудь придет в себя. Что осталось от его мозгов, конечно, пока неясно: не все ведь напичканы чудо-сывороткой так, что из ушей течет, и не все регенерируют быстрее, чем их пилят пополам, но шанс есть.</p><p>— И у меня снова будет напарник, — кивнул Стив и тряхнул головой, пытаясь изгнать из нее мрачные картины совсем недавнего, казалось бы, взрыва.</p><p>— Эй! — Тони предостерегающе поднял указательный палец и ткнул им в центр груди Роджерса. — Это я — твой напарник. </p><p>— Да. И я, кажется, понемногу начинаю быть от этого счастлив.</p><p>— Ну, наконец-то, — ворчливо заявил Тони и довольно заулыбался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>